This is an application for an administrative supplement for the Cedars-Sinai U01 Center of the Consortium on Chronic Pancreatitis, Diabetes and Pancreatic Cancer (CPDPC) which is led Drs. Pandol and Goodarzi. There has been significant progress within the CPDPC consortium through the efforts of its working groups and committees. However, there are needs to significantly enhance recruitment and monitoring of patients for the cohort studies of CPDCP to meet national goals. The present application provides for plans and resources needed for the Cedars-Sinai U01 Center of the Consortium to make significant contributions to the required national effort. The main goals of the CPDPC are to establish large prospective cohorts of deeply phenotyped patients, with a robust collection of biospecimens for analysis by clinicians and investigators in the future. The cohort studies have been developed by the working groups of the Consortium and include both adult and pediatric patients with proven chronic pancreatitis, suspected or possible chronic pancreatitis, and acute relapsing pancreatitis. These cohorts INSPPIRE2 (INternational Study Group of Pediatric Pancreatitis: In Search for a CuRE) developed by the (CP-RAP) (Chronic Pancreatitis and Recurrent Acute Pancreatitis) Pediatrics Working Group and PROCEED (PROspective Evaluation of Chronic Pancreatitis for EpidEmiologic and Translational StuDies) developed by the CP-RAP Adult Working Group are actively recruiting subjects, and these specimens and cohorts form the platform for future studies defining etiology, diagnostic criteria, natural history, prevention of progression, and individualized therapy in chronic and recurrent acute pancreatitis. A large cohort of patients at increased risk of pancreatic cancer, those with new onset diabetes above the age of 50 (the New-Onset Diabetes [NOD] cohort), developed by the Diabetes and Pancreatic Ductal Adenocarcinoma (DM-PDAC) Working Group is now also recruiting through the CPDPC and other collaborating institutions, with comprehensive collection of biospecimens and follow-up to provide the infrastructure for identification of biomarkers of very early stage, pre-symptomatic pancreatic cancer. As this cancer presents late and remains highly lethal, this work may allow strategies for early detection. Finally, a cross-sectional study (Evaluation of a Mixed Meal Test for Diagnosis and Characterization of PancrEaTogEniC DiabeTes Secondary to Pancreatic Cancer and Chronic Pancreatitis [DETECT]) developed by the Type 3c Diabetes Mellitus (T3cDM) Working Group is identifying the hormones dysregulated in for diabetes associated with chronic pancreatitis and pancreatic cancer, to provide insights into mechanisms and diagnostic criteria for these conditions. Each of these working groups are currently also pursuing numerous synergistic ancillary studies, including studies of etiology, diagnostic performance, biomarker development, mechanistic studies, and intervention trials.